Remember Your Way Home
by Flawrence
Summary: Alice Kingsley has been travelling the world for over a year and a half since rejecting Hamish's proposal. Lately, she has been having dreams of a man with familiar green eyes, but she can't seem to remember where she's seen him before.
1. The Man

**Hello everyone! New story. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in FOREvEr! I will update on my other ones soon. Lemme know how you like this one so far**

**Alice Kingsley has recurring dreams of a wondrous place. She also dreams of a man with sad eyes. the sight of him breaks her heart, but she doesn't understand why.**

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters.**

**HOPE YALLS LIKE IT**

* * *

"This man, I have seen him before. I cannot recall where I have seen those brilliant green eyes, or that mess of orange atop his head, but I know that I always see a glimpse of him every night as I dream. It is always the same dream. Every night, the same dream. I am falling, falling down a deep dark abyss, and I scream, but I do not feel frightened. I feel as though I have landed, and I open my eyes to see a curious place. A place where plants smile at me, and animals speak. There is a cat that smile at me before disappearing into thin air, and a white rabbit that calls for me to follow him. I run and I run, though I don't feel like I'm moving at all, but I suddenly come to a clearing. In the distance, I see a beautiful woman in white. Her hair gleams in the light and she smiles at me. I feel hypnotized by her dark eyes and I walk closer. She smiles once more and turns to her left. I cannot take my eyes of her but she looks at me again and tilts her head as if to show me something. I finally follow her gaze and there he is. The Man. He sits at the head of a rather curious table. His friends around him look jolly as they dance and sing and play games. The man smiles at them and drinks his tea, yet, his eyes do not look as happy as his gap toothed grin. His eyes are a bright green that seems to lure me closer. He giggles and claps as his friends tell jokes, but when they turn away, his eyes turn dull and his smile fades. I feel my heart ache as I stare at this Man but I do not understand why, for I do not know whom he is. I can't seem to recall how I know him, yet my heart feels as though I've known him forever. I feel myself drifting back and I look up to see the woman in white once more. Looks at me with her beautiful dark eyes and for a moment, it seems as though she understands. I open my mouth to speak but she lifts a finger as if to stop me. She smiles again, and opens her gloved hand to show me what she is hiding. A small vial of violet fluid sits gently on her palm. I look at her quizzically, and she turns back to the orange haired fellow. I open my mouth to speak once more but she puts a finger to her lips to keep me silent once more. She gently lifts the vial to my eyes and nods her head. Finally, she pulls off the cork and motions for me to drink."

"Remember your way home"

"Before I could take the vial from her hand, I feel the air rushing through my hair as I am pulled back harshly. I see the woman in white disappear from view as I am being pulled up from the dark hole. Then I wake up." Alice Kingsley said as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her blanket. "Always the same dream." She whispers before letting out a sigh.

"Maybe, It is a sign," said an older woman who was brushing Alice's blonde curls. "Maybe the woman is trying to tell you that it is time for you to go home," she said lovingly as she continues brushing Alice's long hair.

"But why do I feel as if … I've been there before" Alice said. "Why does it seem like a real place?" She asked. "I feel like…"

"Oh pish posh Alice, there can't be a place where animals talk and cats disappear into thin air" the woman laughed. "It must be a representation of your real home," she said.

"But what about this Man?" Alice said slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe the man is someone you will meet when you get back home" The older woman answered, "Honestly Miss, it isn't something you can get away from" she giggled slightly, "You have been away from home for a year and a half, I'm sure your mother has a hundred suitors lined up for you" She laughed.

"Oh be quiet Mrs. Wallace" Alice huffed. "I do miss home, but I am dreading what my mother has planned for me once I get back" Alice said as she ran her fingers through her golden locks.

"Maybe the man you dream of, is the man you will marry" the woman whispered as she gently took Alice's hand off her hair and continued brushing. "You know Miss, you have had all this freedom the past year and a half, you shouldn't protest too much when your mother tries to help you," she giggled.

"Help me? She is trying to marry me off to some man I don't care for, don't share any interests with, don't…love" Alice paused. "How is she helping" She sighed.

"She just wants you to be taken care of" Mrs. Wallace responded as she puts the brush down. "Give her a chance, I too care about you Miss, I can't be your chaperone forever" she laughed. "Your mother loves you and she's only doing what she thinks is best," she said understandingly before placing a warmer underneath Alice's blanket. "Goodnight dear" She said before taking a bow and leaving the room.

"I can take care of myself" Alice sighed as she laid her head atop her pillow. Slowly, she feels sleep tugging at her eye lids and before long, she was once again falling into a dark hole. She jumps out of bed suddenly as she stares into a pair of vividly green eyes.

"Again with the same dream!" Alice whispers loudly to herself as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. She clutched her chest as she tries to catch her breath before pulling the covers back. Only the moon illuminated her dark room, but Alice managed to find her way to her writing desk. She empties out a drawer quietly before taking the entire thing out from the desk. At the very back of the drawer was a small compartment only she knew of. She took a deep breath and clutched her chest before prying opens a piece of wood that covered the compartment. A small vial caught the moon's light and seemed to glow inside the small compartment. Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding ad reached for the vial with a shaky hand. She stared at the vial and thought of her dream.

"Remember your way home," She thought.

"If it isn't real… then, where did I get such a curious little trinket" Alice whispered to herself. She put the small vial on her writing desk as she tried to recall the first time she'd seen the trinket.

"I had just gotten home from my engagement party," she whispered. She made a face as she thought of Hamish kneeling in front of her at the gazebo. "My mother was nagging furiously behind me as I slammed the door to my room…" She said to herself. "I remember falling into my bed feeling so very tired" she said. "Suddenly I realized I was holding something in my hand, and that's when I found this" she said while picking up the vial once more. "But what happened before I got home?" Alice though as she once again placed the vial on the desk. "Talking with Lord Ascot about plans to expand, I remember that. What about before that? Rushing away from the gazebo. Before that? An odd dance? Before that. Hamish. Before Hamish… Nothing" I can't remember anything." Alice said frustrated. "Think Alice! Is there anything, anything at all that might have been a little odd in your travels? Anything that might be connected to this? To this dream? To this man?" She asked herself. "Absolem!" She exclaimed. "I remember seeing a butterfly… a blue one, on the day I left London." She said, furrowing her brow. "Hello Absolem, I remember saying as if I know this butterfly as a friend. Maybe it was my nerves. Maybe the thought of travelling in a ship got to me and I decided to talk to anyone that came my way? But a butterfly? And where on earth would I get a name such as Absolem?" Alice said as she rubbed her temples. "Have I gone mad?" She whispered to herself before suddenly feeling her heart skip a beat. "Mad?" She whispered. The small vial interrupted her thoughts as it started to roll off the desk. She quickly grabs the vial right as it rolled closer to the edge of the desk, and throws it into a small pouch. She ties the pouch onto a long chain that she slips onto her neck. She gently clutches the pouch close to her heart before heading back to bed. "I think I have gone quite mad," She whispers to herself as she pulled her blanket to her chin. She feels her heart pound in her chest as she fills her mind with thoughts of the Man and his vividly green eyes and his funny smile. "Quite mad indeed" She whispered as she begins to feel sleep tugging at her lids once more. "Mad as a hatter" she mumbled before falling into slumber.

* * *

**please read and review folks! I need to know whether i should continue on with this one or not. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. A Familiar Voice

**YAy! thanks for the reviews guys! So heres the next chapter. Hope yalls enjoy it! Please dont forget to review.**

**Alice finds herself dreaming of this man yet again and it makes her think twice about where her home truly is. Trouble might be brewing in Underland, will Alice regain her memories in order to become Underland's Champion once more? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothin. LOL not any of the the Alice in Wonderland characters at least.**

* * *

"Mad as a hatter…"

Tarrant Hightop was awakened from a nap by a familiar voice. The sound seemed so far away, but he could swear he felt warmth by his cheek as if someone had whispered to him. He opened his eyes slowly and brought a bandaged finger to his cheek. He sighed loudly and shook his head before taking in his surroundings. He was once again at the head of the tea table in front of a broken down windmill. He shook his head as he took out a pocket watch.

"When are you coming home, Alice?" he whispered softly to himself as he stared at an empty chair to his right.

* * *

"When are you coming home, Alice?"

Alice Kingsley found herself jolted from deep sleep. She found herself sitting up in bed, her chest heaving as she takes in shallow breaths.

"That voice" she whispers to herself. "I know that voice," she says as she closes her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths as she consciously tries to make her heart beat slower. Once she has relaxed, she tries to piece together pieces of her dream.

"It's always the same dream, but this time…" she paused. She felt her heart beat faster. "This time, I heard his voice," she said as she clutched the pouch on the end of the chain around her neck. "I couldn't have imagined that voice. It must be real… he- he must be real," she said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "But if he is real, how do I know him? Where have I seen him before? Why does he keep invading my dreams every night?" she asked. Her mind was barraged by a million questions when her trance was broken by a sharp knock on the door. Before she could say a word, the door swung open and Mrs. Wallace rushed in excitedly.

"Good Morning Miss!" she greeted. "Up early I see!" she said as she busied herself with a basin and a washcloth.

"Good Morning Mrs. Wallace" Alice said weakly as she rubber her eyes.

"Quickly now Miss, get washed up! I will have a bath ready for you in a few minutes" The woman said as she rushed into the bathroom. Alice smiled to herself as she reached for the washcloth.

"I've picked out the perfect dress for you today!" Mrs. Wallace called from the bathroom. "Hurry now Alice! You have breakfast with Lord Ascot this morning, and later on today… well, I hear from a few of the sailors that we'll be hitting land soon" she said excitedly. Alice hitched a breath in her throat at hearing the last remark.

"Land?" Alice whispered.

"Yes! That's what I heard!" Mrs. Wallace said as she came out of the door with a towel in hand. Alice sat frozen for a moment.

"Happy to be home eh?" Mrs. Wallace joked as she motioned for Alice to get into the bath.

"Yes… just thrilled" Alice whispered.

Alice walked as if in a trance down a narrow hallway to the dining area. The thought of coming home has hit her quite hard. They've been at sea for a few months after they left Asia and the idea of coming home has never truly been a reality until today. Although she has missed her home and her family dearly, she loved the freedom that she received from travelling the world. Never having to deal with the rules of society, never having to think of being married off to some Lord. She loved the sights and sounds of new worlds. She feels her heart felt heavy in her chest as she thought of home.

"Home…"she sighed as s small frown plagued her lips.

"Remember your way home," she remembers.

"I know the way home, but do I even want to go back?" Alice found herself responding. Her heart skips a beat as she feels a warm whisper in her ear.

"When are you coming home, Alice?" the voice says. Her cheeks flush as she feels goose bumps on her skin.

"Is this man… is he asking me to come home to London? Or could it be that he means… somewhere else?" Alice thought to herself. Alice found herself thinking of her home in London. The manicured lawns, the lively society parties she would surely have to attend, women in their intricate ball gowns, and the men in their dull top hats. "Who ever created a rule that men have to dress so stuffily" she smirked. "Those boring penguins in their dreary suits" she giggled. "Now an interesting man would wear, let's see," she thought. "A man I might find interesting would probably wear loads of different colors!" she said as she made her way down another narrow hallway. "Maybe mismatched socks or a colorful bowtie!" she laughed. She found her mood being lifted as she thought of her mother's reaction to showing up at a society party with a man wearing such an ensemble. "Oh she would be quite cross" Alice giggled to herself as she covered her lips with a gloved hand.

"Who would be quite cross, My Dear?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Lord Ascot!" Alice exclaimed. "Good Morning!" She said as she stopped to wait for the Older Gentleman.

"Miss Kingsley, are you talking to yourself?" he joked. "You should steer clear form those habits, you are going home, and knowing your mother, she will have a line of suitors waiting for you" she said as he held out his elbow for his younger companion, "they might think of you as odd if they learn that you like to talk to yourself" he laughed.

"Well, if my mother finds a suitor who is also talks to himself in the mornings, then I would like to meet him" Alice laughed. "And he would have to believe ten impossible things before breakfast" she added. "He would have to have given serious thought to flying, and he would have to like to dress in mismatched colors" Alice giggled. "If mother can find a suitor like that, then I wouldn't protest," she joked.

"Everyday, I become more and more sure that you and my son would not have been a good pair at all" Lord Ascot laughed as he led Alice through large double doors to the dining area. "Where oh where do you get these ideas from Alice?" he laughed. "A man wearing mismatched colors, and dreams of flying?" he laughed as he pulled out a seat for the young lady.

"Yes!" Alice agreed. "And he should be able to tell me all sorts of riddles!" she added. "And jokes, he should be able to make me laugh" Alice said. "Someone like that, I could spend hours, days, years with!" she caught herself saying. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks at the thought of talking about a man so bluntly with her old friend.

"I see you've put much thought into this?" Lord Ascot said, raising a brow at the blushing girl across from him at the table.

"Not… not really" Alice responded meekly.

"Well it seems as though you have!" The older man laughed.

"Well, I haven't really given it much thought to be quite honest, these things just pop into my head! Like… almost as if it's a memory"

"So you're telling me, Alice, that you've met such a gentleman before?" Lord Ascot pried.

"No, I assure you, I haven't" Alice said quickly. "But it feels like I have…" she said, confused.

"Well, if you ever, one day, find this gentleman of yours, then I would be very happy for you, My Dear." Lord Ascot said as he poured two cups of tea. "Although, I'm afraid, young Alice, that it might be rather problematic for you to find such a young man in our world" he joked.

"Yes, you're right. Which means I would have to deal with the stuffy suitors my mother has planned for me" she huffed.

"Oh don't worry about that dear! I'm sure she will give you a few days rest before she brings them in!" Lord Ascot laughed. The pair shared a lovely breakfast before hearing the loud ringing of a bell. There was a commotion outside and soon enough, Alice found herself making her way towards the bow of the ship. A few men were excitedly cheering and pointing at the horizon. Alice runs up to the bow and pushes her way through a crowd of excited sailors before letting out a small gasp. In the distance, she sees a small sliver of land across the horizon.

"There it is" said a voice behind her. "Young Alice, were home" Lord Ascot said as he gently pat her shoulder.

"Yes… there it is" Alice whispered as she felt her heart grow heavier.

* * *

"You will be in power once more, My Queen"

"You have said this many times, yet I am still here, rotting away"

"We have devised a plan, My Queen"

"And who's to say this plan will work"

"The Oracullum, your Highness"

"The…Oracullum? Show me!"

Three hooded figures whisper to each other for a moment before one presents a black scroll from beneath her sleeves.

"That is not the Oracullum! I have seen it, touched it, it was in my possession once, and that is not it!"

"The Oracullum you speak of is not alone in predicting the future of Underland, your Highness."

"That Oracullum has a twin…"

"A sister, if you will"

"Cut from the same parchment, it shows us what we need to know"

"Sh- show me this prophecy you speak of!"

One of the hooded figures hand one side of the scroll to another and unrolled it slowly. Another waves her fingers at the pitch-black parchment and soon enough, red markings appear on the blank scroll.

"The Red Queen will rule Underland once more" one of the hooded individuals whisper as she points a clawed finger at an image on the black page. A woman in red garb sits on a throne, to her right kneels a woman in white, bound and in tears. In another area of the parchment, another image is beginning to appear.

"Her! I know that mess of hair anywhere!"

"Yes, unfortunately she can spoil our plan."

"She is the White Queen's champion after all"

"But you said she's forgotten! You showed me yourself! She doesn't remember!"

"She's starting to, your Highness"

"Be quiet!" hissed one of the individuals in black.

"We have devised a plan to keep her away from here"

"Trust us, My Queen"

"You will once again rule Underland"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... lol hope you guys liked it! Leave me comments and feedback, help me out lol. Lemme know what you wanna see.**


	3. Is this Home?

**sorry it took so long to update yall. something happened with my Word, and i lost the disk at the move so i had to get to the apple store and shell out some cash for another copy of microsoft office and now im broke lol. anyway...**

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Keep em coming! Keep the suggestions flowin! lol Thanks for reading guys. **

**Alice is finally home but she doesn't feel like she is home quite yet. Will a mysterious stranger help her remember her way back to underland? or is she doomed to stay in Gloomy ol London forever?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters. (Well i mean except for the ones i make up lol)

* * *

"The plan has been set in motion My Queen"

"Th-the plan? What plan? I thought you told me she was starting to remember?"

"Trust us My Queen, she will never be back"

"Can you guarantee this? I-I will... be Queen..."

"Yes your Highness, you will be Queen once again."

"The prophecy has been foretold..."

"Once the black rain falls upon Underland..." A hooded figure read from a scroll black as night, "The reign of the Red Queen shall begin once more" the figure read, pointing to images in the scroll.

"But, her! she's still there!" An image of a woman with unruly locks grasping a shining sword appeared slowly in the page.

"Not for long" said a voice from a dark corner of the cave. The four conspirators turn to the voice. The three hooded figures snicker to each other while the woman in red give out a small gasp.

"Who- who is this? this isn't?"

"Do not worry yourself with small details Your Majesty"

"Yes, we have a plan, and it will work"

"She won't be back" said a hooded figure with a cackle.

"I'll make sure of it" the man said, finally stepping into the light to reveal a curious top hat.

* * *

"She's here! She's here!" The White Rabbit mumbled to himself as he raced passed the bushes and trees to Marmoreal. He finally reaches the white road that lead to the large gates. after hopping up the marble steps, he finally reaches the throne room where The White Queen, Mirana, watched the birds in her balcony.

"My Queen, I have news of our Champion" The Royal Page, Nivens McTwisp said.

"Ah! News of Alice! How wonderful!" Mirana said as she floated ever so gracefully to her throne. She sat down gently and folded her hands daintily on her lap before nodding to the white rabbit to continue.

"She... well, she's back... in London, Your Majesty" he started.

"What a delight" The Queen whispered excitedly. "Well, Nivens, are we expecting her back here soon?" she asked.

"oh, well... she just arrived...um... that's... well... that is to say..." McTwisp said nervously, "it's quite hard to tell, when... or _if _she is coming back any time soon" he finally said.

"Oh my," Mirana said. "Why Nivens, whats wrong? Does she not want to return?"

"My Queen, she... she's forgotten." He whispered sadly.

"I see" Mirana sighed. "Well all we can do now is wait" Mirana said before giving the White Rabbit a kiss on the head. "She can't come back by force" She said, looking out the balcony once more, "she can't come back unless she remembers" she said, her voice cracking softly as her she stared at the dark clouds looming over head. She stood up and walked slowly to the balcony, the rabbit hopping close behind her. "We need to give her time to remember her way home" she said as the sound of thunder booms overhead. taking a deep breath, she stretched her arm out to wait for the first drops of rain. Her dark eyes widen as she sees the black water that seeps into her white glove. "I hope she remembers soon, Underland will be needing it's Champion once again"

* * *

Alice Kingsley took a deep breath as The Wonder docked in London.

"Here we go" she said to herself. "Home" she whispered. a shaky breath escaped her lips as the thought of being back finally dawned on her. "No matter how many times i say it, i still don't feel like London is my true home" she thought. Her breath hitched at her throat as she heard a voice in her head.

"When are you coming home, Alice?"

"I... I am home" she said defeated. She painted a large smile in her face as she sees the group of people waiting at the docks. Her mother was waving a kerchief while her sister fussed with a small bundle in her arms. Next to Margaret was Lowell, her husband who was yawning and feigning interest.

"Here i go, come one Alice, you're home, you should be happy" she whispered to herself before stepping foot off the wooden ramp. She once again painted a smile on her face before running over to meet her family.

"Mother!" she said as she hugged Mrs. Kingsley tightly.

"Oh Alice! You've grown!" Her mother exclaimed as she took in the sight of her daughter.

"Mother please, i've only been gone a year and a half, i haven't grown that much" Alice said embarrassed.

"Of course you have little sister!" Margaret said, handing the bundle in her arms to Lowell. "You look beautiful" she said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you Margaret, you are absolutely glowing yourself!" Alice exclaimed as she eyed the bump beneath her sister's dress. "and this must be little Lowell" she said taking peak at the Lowell's arms.

"Yes, this is him, How do you Alice" Lowell asked, uninterested.

"Im quite alright Lowell, how are you?" Alice said, raising a brow at her sister's husband. Lowell scoffed and handed her the child.

"Here, you should meet your nephew" he said, placing the baby in Alice's arms.

"Oh Margaret, he's beautiful!" Alice whispered. She smiled as she took in the sight of the small child. He had Margaret's soft blonde curls and her smile. His eyes were beautiful shade of green. "Oh what lovely eyes you have, little nephew!" Alice said. "Beautiful green eyes, just like The Hatter, only not as bright" Alice giggled.

"Just like whose?" Margaret said.

"What do you mean sister?" Alice asked, still playing with the small child.

"You said Lowell had beautiful green eyes just like The Hatter, who this hatter?" Margaret whispered.

"I said no such thing Margaret" Alice scoffed.

"You did, i heard you quite clearly"

"I'm sure i'd remember if i was talking about some hatter, sister."

"Alice, I... Oh have I gone mad?"

All the best people are, Margaret" Alice giggled.

"Oh, Alice, you've got your sister confused. She can't be stressed when she's pregnant you know" Mrs. Kingsley said. "Come now, the carriage is waiting, we must get home quickly so you can get some rest. I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell when you feel up to it" Mrs. Kingsley said, taking Alice's arm to guide her to the carriage.

"Alright Mother" Alice said. She smiled at the small child in her arms. "Lovely green eyes just like..." her train of thought was disrupted just as a man bumps into her shoulder.

"I'm quite sorry Miss" a man says tipping an unusual hat at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Alice stood stunned for a moment as he stared into a pair of somewhat familiar green eyes.

"You..." Alice stammered. "I know you..." she whispered.

"Miss are you alright, I'm so sorry, the dock is quite crowded and I didn't mean to..."

"Alice, come on" Margaret said as Lowell helped her into a carriage. "Quickly Alice, Lowell needs to take a nap" Margaret called. Still frozen in her spot, Alice could only mumble a few words before she felt a rasp at her arm.

"Alice, dear, we need to go" Mrs. Kingsley whispered. She looked at her daughter quizzically before turning her attention to the tall man in front of her daughter.

"What is going on here, do you know each other?" She said.

"I, um..." Alice managed to stammer.

"I'm sorry for being rude Madame, Lord William Bishop" he said tipping his top hat and bowing to Mrs. Kingsley. "I'm terribly sorry for bumping into your daughter and her child, it was very clumsy of me and..."

"Oh its alright Lord Bishop, it's very crowded, its quite understandable." Mrs. Kingsley said giddily. "Let me introduce you to my daughter, Alice" she said as she took the child from Alice's arms. "This is her nephew, Lowell." Mrs. Kingsley added. "Alice isn't married" she laughed. Alice stared at the familiar man in front of her. she looked at his curious top hat, a hat not like any other had the men wore at the docks. This was a dark shade of jade, with golden threads embroidered in a subtle paisley pattern. a dark peacock feather was fashioned into the side of the hat and a dark red sash as tied into a small bow at the back. His clothes weren't as plain as the other men as well. He wore a dark jade suite. It was dark enough that if one did not pay close enough attention, one could mistake it for a boring black penguin suit that the rest of the men wore. It wasn't black though, it was a dark shade of green. He had a gold colored vest inside his coat and a cravat that was a lighter shade of green. His hair, red like Hamish's was combed neatly under his top hat. Alice couldn't help but stare at the unusually familiar man before him. "Alice!" Mrs. Kingsley whispered. "Don't be rude." she said gently nudging her daughter closer to the young gentleman before them.

"Miss Kingsley, A pleasure" The Man said as he bowed and held his hand to wait for Alice's. Almost as if in a trance, Alice offered her hand to the man and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as he kissed it.

"Um... Lov-lovely to meet you too, Sir Bishop" Alice stammered.

"Please excuse her, she isn't normally like this, she just came back from a trip you see," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Poor dear is still tired" she said. Alice was still frozen staring at the familiar man.

"Is it you?" she thought to her self. "The man from my dreams, could it be him?" she asked herself once more. "I remember those eyes, and his smile... he's not exactly as i remember from my dreams, but it must be him" she thought.

"A trip? how wonderful, well then, Welcome home Miss Kingsley" The Man said, tipping his hat at the young lady in front of him. "I understand you must be off," he started. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Kingsley" he said taking her hand gently. "I hope we can meet again" he said before giving a small bow. "It was wonderful to meet you too Lady Kingsley" he said politely, giving a small bow.

"Lovely to meet you as well, Lord Bishop" Mrs. Kingsley said before taking Alice's arm. "Let us go Alice. You need to rest" she whispered.

"Goodbye" Alice managed to stammer before walking away with her mother.

Alice couldn't help but smile to herself during the ride home. "Is it really him?" she wondered. "Will i see him again?" she asked herself. "Why did i feel like I've met him before?" she thought. Millions of questions were floating around in her head by the time they reached Kingsley Manor. The smile on her face was still lingering by the time she was ready for bed.

"I'm home" she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm home" her voice whispered into his ear.

"Alice?" He said, not opening his eyes for fear he might wake from his dream. "Alice, are you here? he whispered. he waited for a response. Silence. He let out a heavy sigh before finally opening his tired eyes. He took a look around the empty tea table. "You're not here" he sighed. "I thought you said you were home?" he said before putting his head in his hands. "When will you come home..." he said. "To me..." he whispered

* * *

**dont forget to review guys! **


End file.
